


A Few of My Favourite Things

by TheIntrovertedM



Series: The Cat and The Crow [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also KuroKen friendship because I love it so much, And probably will write, And that I have ever written, Because literally fuck gender roles, But still identifies as male, Fluff, Kenma wears a dress, Literal tooth rotting fluff, M/M, Seriously please go see your dentist after this, That's it, The Fluffiest Fluff you will read, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntrovertedM/pseuds/TheIntrovertedM
Summary: It's Kenma and Hinata's one year anniversary. Kenma is a secret romantic, Kuro is a supportive pain in the ass and Hinata is just along for the ride (But also he's a little bit of a romantic too but y'all expect it from him).Or I write the literary equivalent of a tooth cavity Aka made of an angel's tear fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wayward_stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/gifts).



> For the lovely wayward_stranger.
> 
> A while ago you told me you needed more fluffy KenHina in your life, and I told you I was writing some. Well it's finally finished. (Shoutout to my beta for putting up with me telling her it would be finished many times before it was)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and it makes your exam week at least a little bit better. This is your thank you for becoming my friend and staying my friend, gifting me a little YamaYachi and using my songs and an apology for not being able to finish the christmas collaboration this year. It's also your unofficial christmas present. 
> 
> (Wayward_stranger writes excellent fics, and you should check them out)  
> \----
> 
> Kenma wears a dress in this, and yes, he still identifies as male, and no, I do not classify that as cross dressing and I will not tag it as such. Deal with it. This is pure fluff and if you have a problem with that, please do not continue reading.

When Kenma wakes, he is momentarily startled by the warmth beside him, unsure of why it is there or where it has come from. Groggily turning to face the window, he watches the early morning sunlight illuminate the tips of Shouyou’s orange curls, wild with bed hair, turning them gold. A smile curves the edges of his lips as he takes in the sight of Shouyou, one arm flung over his head, lips parted, breathing softly through them, and the way his legs are vaguely tangled in the sheets. Kenma doesn’t know the time, but it’s a weekend and he is perfectly content just to stay here until Shouyou wakes. 

Reaching for his phone on the bedside table, he is just about to open a game, the volume turned down low so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend beside him, when the door opens.  
“Oh ho ho. What do we have here?” Kenma groans when he hears Kuro’s smug voice. For one perfect blissful moment, Kenma forgot that he shared the apartment with his pain-in-the-ass best friend. He’s reminded, in the worst way, that he does.

“What do you want?” Kenma sighs, placing his phone back. He tugs the sheet up higher, covering his chest even though he’s wearing a loose t-shirt.  
“Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ , hm?” Kenma glares at Kuro’s disembodied head from where he has poked it around the door.  
“Don’t you have anything better to do? And why are you even still here?” Kenma grumbles, keeping his voice low. “I told you weeks ago that you needed to leave for the day.”  
“Ah, but I want to know what my little lovebird has planned. And to wish you luck.” Kuro’s smirk is really starting to annoy him and he doesn’t need this right now, first thing when he wakes up. He considers throwing his pillow, but thinks better of it.

“I might have to postpone.” Kenma muses, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“And why’s that?” Kuro asks, curious.  
“So I have time to dump the body after I murder my best friend.” Kenma snaps softly. “Now get out.”  
“Touchy, touchy.” Kuro mumbles, “I’ll leave, yeesh. After all I’ve done for you, I’m hurt.” Kuro voices begins to fade as he retracts his head.  
“Abandoned by my best friend, my own flesh and blood.” Kuro wails. And though he can’t see him, Kenma knows perfectly well that Kuro has his hand placed over his heart dramatically.  
“If you’re lonely you can always call Tsukishima. I’m sure he would love to keep you company” Kenma can’t resist calling out after him.  
“Tch.” 

Moments later, Kenma picks up his phone again, intending to actually start his game, when he is interrupted for a second time.  
“-nma was that Kuroo?” Shouyou’s voice is fuzzy with sleep, adorably muddled in a way that spreads a warm glow through Kenma’s body. Shouyou in the first few moments after he wakes up is one of his favourite things. He leans down, snuggling into his boyfriend.  
“It was, but you can go back to sleep if you want.” He offers gently. He really doesn’t mind staying in bed a little while longer. 

“I’m too awake for that.” Shouyou yawns then nestles his head into the space between Kenma’s jaw and throat, placing a sleepy kiss on Kenma’s collarbone. Kenma shivers slightly.  
“Are you sure Sho?” Kenma questions, just to be sure. “You were pretty tired after your train trip.”  
“Tch. I’m fine Kenma. You sound like Kageyama.” At that Shouyou pulls an exaggerated face, and Kenma giggles. He can’t blame the grumpy setter for worrying though, because only seconds later Shouyou yawns again. 

“I’m giving you 10 minutes,” he tells his boyfriend. Shouyou reaches for him lazily as Kenma slips out of his bed, fingers brushing his bare thighs. He pokes his head out of the door and double checks that Kuro isn’t lurking anywhere, before he emerges. He hopes ten minutes is enough time to do what he wants, it should be, he spent enough time planning it. He carefully puts the kettle on in the kitchen to mask the noise, before slipping away into the hall. Opening the cupboard silently, and beginning his decorations. 

Quarter of an hour later and Kenma is placing two mugs of tea on the coffee table. He finished decorating a few minutes ago, but when Shouyou didn’t appear he decided to put the boiled kettle to use. Now that everything is done, anxiety is starting to gnaw at his bones. His fingers begin to shake and Kenma twists them together. A few more minutes pass and the anxiety is almost overwhelming Kenma. He stumbles into the hallway, body trembling, moving towards his bedroom, preparing to drag Shouyou out before he collapses from the panic filling his brain, when he feels callous palms on his bare arms. 

“Kenma, what’s wrong? What happened?” Shouyou peers into Kenma’s eyes, voice soft and concerned, compassion filling his pupils. Instead of answering, Kenma pushes Shouyou into the living room. His boyfriend stops in just inside the doorway. Kenma can’t see his face, and a little panic bubbles up, but he isn’t trembling all over anymore. Shouyou takes a small step forward, and then another, he spins slowly around, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

“It’s a paper trail.” Kenma clarifies, nerves tingling. “Because the first year anniversary is paper.”  
“This is just .. so amazing.” Shouyou voice is filled with childlike wonder. “You’re so amazing Kenma.”  
Kenma flushes, heat rising to his cheeks but steps into the living room. He comes and stands next to his boyfriend and points to the beginning.  
“It’s also a collection.” He speaks softly, unsure of whether to continue.  
“A collection of what?” Shouyou’s voice is hesitant but curious. He looks at Kenma sideways, face open and honest.  
Kenma pauses, “It’s a collection of .. all the reasons .. why .. I love you.” 

And it is. Strung around the living room, on multicoloured paper, is a series of photos. Each photo carefully selected, it had taken Kenma many hours of hiding in his bedroom at night, hastily shoving Kuro out when he tried to be nosy, to get this done. Hours of sorting and arranging and cutting. There were paper cuts on his fingers and remnants of glue under his nails by the end, but the look on Shouyou’s face makes all of it worth it. 

“What do they all mean?” The curiosity in his voice makes Kenma smile. They wander around the room as Kenma explains every picture, even the ones that are completely obvious. How a sunflower in bloom becomes Shouyou’s starry eyed optimism, how a picture of their entwined hands becomes his ability to make Kenma feel safe. A shot of his call log meant late night conversations filled with yawns and “I love you’s” tinged with tiredness. A shot of cherry blossoms falling meant quiet walks in silence, alone together. 

Train tickets and empty coffee cups scattered on the floor, next to two sets of feet in socks pressed tightly together. A ginger tabby napping on a blanket shared between two sets of knees, dim lit by the glow of a TV. A lens flare sun against a brilliant blue sky. Cherry red wellington boots in a puddle, glued next to a picture of a white umbrella with cat ears and whiskers. A half opened package containing a cream skirt with napping calico cats on it. Orange hair in pigtails dragging a teddy bear in one hand and a much larger pale hand in the other. A lightly golden arm with a pink palm flung across a pillow. 

Each picture is worth a thousand words, a thousand thoughts and emotions. But every single picture has one thing in common, they all remind Kenma of how much he loves Shouyou, every single picture, a reason why. 

Shouyou’s eyes are wide and enchanted the entire time. He face is glowing and his cheeks tinged pink. Kenma’s own face is heated, but he has a small smile stuck on his face and a warm glow surrounding him. 

When they reach the end of the trail, Shouyou stills. He turns abruptly and kisses Kenma. When they break apart, Shouyou pulls back and rests his forehead against Kenma’s and staring intently into Kenma’s gold eyes with his own amber ones. 

“This is amazing, you’re amazing and I love you Kenma.” Shouyou’s voice is earnest and Kenma’s heartbeat flutters in his chest. He never really lost the butterfly feeling in his stomach that comes with being with Shouyou. 

Shouyou flings himself onto the couch, he always does. His restless energy expressed in frantic gestures, releasing it in small ways. It brings a smile to Kenma’s lips and he moves to sit as well, his style more slow and languid, every movement precise and thought out. 

But Shouyou’s watching Kenma with a look in his eye, a particular one that makes Kenma thrum with hints of excitement. He recognises it, the look accompanied ideas and plans that happened in an instant and became whirlwind adventures, small but memorable. It’s no surprise when Shouyou speaks only a moment later, his voice a little rough.  
“Kenma, .. maybe you should get changed.” 

Kenma meets Shouyou’s eyes and exchanges the finer details of this request. He eyes the tea on the table, still hot, steam coiling towards the ceiling. Kenma rises from the couch and makes his way to his bedroom, anticipation sitting low in stomach. 

Kenma pulls open the wardrobe, knowing exactly what clothing Shouyou was requesting. He shuffles through jackets and tops until his fingers slide against soft fabric, slipping down a little to brush against satin. He pulls the dress off the hanger and holds it. 

It’s the only dress Kenma owns, he doesn’t like dresses nearly as much as he likes skirts, finding them a little tiring and uncomfortable. Except this one. It’s pale blue, sky toned, with a cobalt blue satin band at the waist. Matching blue embroidery roses line the hem at the end of the loosely gathered skirt. The fabric is soft worn cotton, comfortable against his skin. 

Kenma pulls his top off and slips the dress over his head, the material cool against his skin. He returns to the hall, pausing by the door to the lounge. The soft strumming of a ukulele floats out, and Kenma takes a couple of steps into the room. 

Kenma worries a cobalt rose between his thumb and fore finger, just as he had done when he first wore the dress in front of Shouyou. The anxiety has dulled with time and comfort, but it’s still there, hovering on the edges of his mind. 

Shouyou has his ipod on the stereo dock, and his eyes lock with Kenma as the opening verse comes out. It’s an English song, and one of his boyfriend’s favourites, a cover and not the original as Kenma found out. Shouyou dances towards him, shimmying his hips in a way that definitely doesn’t fit the song. A giggle escapes his lips and Shouyou grins. He extends a hand, singing along to the chorus. 

_“~Take my hand, take my whole life too~.”_ Kenma grabs the hand and his other hand is captured too. He’s spun around, back pressed against Shouyou’s stomach, breath tickling his neck and hands twisted across his chest. 

_“~ For I can’t help falling in love with you~”_ Shouyou flings him out and Kenma twirls outward, bare feet tripping on the carpet. Sunlight filters through the window, illuminating everything in gold. His dress flares, blurring the roses,his hair a halo in the light. Kenma is pulled back in close, hands clasped and eyes locked. 

He giggles, and it bubbles into a laugh. The moment is too perfect, too cliche and Kenma tips his head back at it all. Shouyou laughs too and Kenma gasps as he falls backwards, landing on his butt with a thump. Shouyou cackles now, almost bent double and Kenma, probably a little drunk on happiness and the moment, grabs Shouyou to pull him down as well. 

Shouyou collapses next to him, wide eyed briefly before he grins too. Kenma falls back, curling into the sun, cat like. Shouyou flops next to him, the air filled with breathlessness. Kenma reaches out a hand and links their pinkies. He’s perfectly content to lie like this for a while, maybe forever. The moment is golden and Kenma adds it to the list. 

Another reason to adore the person next to him. Not the first and definitely not the last either 

\----

The TV glows in the dim room, casting soft flickering light onto the two bodies on the couch. Howl’s moving castle wasn’t Kenma’s favourite studio Ghibli, and he knows it isn’t Shouyou’s either, but it’s their joint favourite and the one they both turn to for quiet movie nights. 

Kenma pulls the blanket further upwards, tucking it under his chin. Shouyou hogs the popcorn bowl, literally hugging it close to his chest, but if Kenma hums Shouyou would, without taking his eyes off the screen, grab some and place it in Kenma’s mouth where his head rests on the other boys shoulder. 

Kenma feels a buzz in his pocket, he’d thrown a red hoodie over his dress once it got a little later in the day and the sun wasn’t providing much warmth anymore. He pulls his phone out and unlocks it, eyes flickering between the lockscreen- A photo of Shouyou- and the movie still playing. He opens messages and reads the new one, from Kuroo naturally. 

**From: Kuro  
How was it Kitten? Was it everything you dreamed and more, worthy of being so harsh to your best friend and kicking him out with nothing to his name for the day?**

Kenma rolls his eyes, evidently he wasn’t harsh enough. He pauses to gather the storyline back again, then let’s his thumbs fly beneath the blanket in a reply. 

**To: Kuro  
Okay. You don’t need to come back. Where are you anyway? Stay there.**

He returns his phone to his pocket and hums a request for more popcorn from Shouyou. It takes only a few minutes before he feels his phone buzz again. 

**From: Kuro  
You’re infuriating, it has to be better than okay if you don’t want me back. I’m with Bo and Akaashi, in their apartment, my true friends. You’re lucky they have a spare futon aren’t you. Don’t get too crazy Kitten. **

Kenma sighs, some people never change. He sends a quick reply then puts his phone on silent, ready to reimmerse himself in the film. He hopes that Kuro will have satisfied his inner Kenma mothering instincts and will go pester Akaashi with Bokuto. 

**To: Kuro  
Okay. Don’t annoy Akaashi so much he kicks you out. The door will be locked, I won't let you in. **

Kenma turns to glance at Shouyou’s profile bathed in the flickering technicolour. He rests his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder and returns his focus to the movie. He’s seen it roughly 50 times, but it doesn’t get old, or any worse. 

Kenma has been with Shouyou for a year, but it hasn’t gotten old. Kenma doesn’t think it ever will. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments/criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> \----  
> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post but I got very busy and didn't have time to write. I'm officially on break now, and will be until early next February.  
> If anyone is interested/cares, I have several other fics in the works that should be published sometime in December and/or January. I have another KenHina, a BokuAka, a AkiSae and a fic for another fandom that should be finished soon. If you want, stay tuned for those.


End file.
